


Pendant ce temps, du côté des Incarnés...

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Apparitions de : Tseng - Elena - Rude - Reno - Rufus - Marlène - Denzel, Gen, Scènes manquantes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Des scénettes écrites au gré de l'inspiration, qui tourneront autour des Incarnés et prendront place durant les événements d'Advent Children.
Kudos: 2





	1. Scénette #1

Yazoo s’arrête au chevet de ses frères. Couchés à même le sol de la caverne où ils se sont installés, les deux dorment à poings fermés. Comme à son habitude, Kadaj a le sommeil agité, tandis que Loz, lui, ronfle sans pudeur, envahissant tout l’espace d’échos.

Depuis les profondeurs du lieu lui parviennent des gémissements. Les deux Turks tombés entre leurs mains peinent à trouver le repos, leurs corps n’étant plus qu’une immense plaie à vif. À l’extérieur, le calme règne et il s’est déjà lassé de faire le tour de leur territoire. Il s’ennuie et hésite donc à rejoindre leurs victimes pour s’amuser un peu avec elles.

S’il y renonce, c’est parce qu’il sait que leurs plaintes risquent de réveiller Kadaj et que celui-ci sera furieux contre lui.

_Si je l’énerve, il va encore crier... et s’il crie, il va réveiller Loz... et si Loz se réveille et voit qu’on est en train de se disputer, il va se mettre à pleurer... au final, ce sera plus fatigant qu’autre chose._

Avec un soupir, il s’assied donc près de Kadaj et l’observe dormir. D’ici une heure, il est censé tirer Loz de son sommeil pour qu’il prenne le second tour de garde. En attendant, il n’a strictement rien d’autre à faire que de rester là, à les envier.

Kadaj marmonne quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas. Intrigué, il se penche dans sa direction et tend l’oreille, parvient à saisir un « …aman… » à peine articulé. Il continue de s’agiter dans son sommeil et sa main vient le frapper au niveau de la jambe. Yazoo baisse les yeux sur elle, la fixe un moment, sans bouger, ni même ciller, avant de finalement la serrer doucement dans la sienne.

Puis, avec tout autant de précautions, il lui caresse les cheveux et chuchote :

— On va la retrouver, ne t’inquiète pas…

Son frère s’apaise finalement. Son expression se détend et même sa respiration se fait plus calme. Ses doigts se resserrent un peu sur la main de Yazoo, juste le temps de quelques secondes, avant de se faire de nouveau sans force.

Avec un petit sourire, Yazoo continue de lui caresser les cheveux. Un fredonnement lui échappe à présent, qui se mélange aux gémissements de leurs victimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à dire que je ne remercie pas Square Enix d'avoir créé en moi cette frustration, suite au développement plus que limité de ces personnages. C'est mal, très très mal, ce que vous faites ! (Secoue le doigt de façon réprobatrice.)


	2. Scénette #2

Loz bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Autour de lui, la nuit est encore sombre, la lune haute dans le ciel, qui exhibe son croissant dans un ciel parfaitement dégagé aux étoiles nombreuses.

Le nez levé en direction de ces dernières, il plisse le front, un air soudain malheureux sur les traits. Yazoo ne l'a pas réveillé depuis une heure qu'il s'ennuie déjà et donnerait cher pour pouvoir retourner se coucher.

_Kadaj, lui, il aura dormi toute la nuit. C'est pas juste !_

Même s'il sait parfaitement que c'est à son tour de profiter d'une vraie nuit de sommeil; que lui-même a eu droit à ce privilège pas plus tard que la veille et que, d'ici deux jours, la chose se reproduira, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de son frère. Ou plutôt de SES frères, Yazoo étant, après tout, en cet instant roulé en boule contre Kadaj – qui à son réveil va certainement encore se mettre à pester contre son côté collant.

_Mais au moins, comme ça, il a bien chaud._

Et c'est d'ailleurs la seconde raison pour laquelle il accepte, en ce qui le concerne, que Yazoo vienne se gluer à lui pendant son sommeil – la première étant que, dans le fond, il aime bien le sentir tout près de lui.

Son pas lourd fait craquer les branches et les feuilles qui jonchent le chemin. Son énième tour de périmètre à présent terminé, il a de nouveau en visu leurs trois motos, garées non loin de la caverne où ils ont trouvé refuge. Demain, si tout se passe bien, ils lèveront le camp pour leur prochaine destination : la Cité Perdue.

_Nous et puis ces sales Turks qui auraient mieux fait de s'occuper de leurs affaires._

Penser à eux lui remet en mémoire qu'ils ne sont toujours pas parvenus à remettre la main sur leur mère. Ils étaient pourtant près du but… si près. La chose s'était jouée à quelques secondes et si ces fouineurs ne les avaient pas devancés, ils seraient avec elle en cet instant.

_Je les déteste. Je les déteste tous tellement !_

Comme il s'enfonce à nouveau dans la forêt, il peut sentir des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Il renifle, pousse un gémissement pathétique, mais s'obstine toutefois à les retenir. S'il le voyait en cet instant, Yazoo se moquerait encore de lui. Et puis, il a promis qu'il serait fort. Pour leur mère. Parce que c'est elle qui, en définitif, doit souffrir le plus en cet instant.

_Si ça se trouve, ils lui ont fait du mal. Et nous, on n'arrive même pas à la retrouver. Oui, elle doit se sentir_ _triste… et seule._

Tellement, tellement seule. Tout le contraire de lui qui a ses frères et qui sait pouvoir compter sur eux.

_C'est elle qui devrait pleurer, pas moi !_

L'image de leur génitrice à la merci de l'ennemi, peut-être blessée, peut-être maltraitée en cet instant précis, est toutefois trop dure à supporter et il ne peut retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Agacé contre lui-même, il s'essuie rageusement les yeux sur son avant-bras et renifle plus fort.

À ce stade de son parcours, il n'y a plus aucun chemin et il doit poursuivre sa route à travers la végétation. Et parce que son esprit n'aime pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur ce qui le rend triste, il se sent déjà un peu mieux et conclut :

_Mais au moins, on s'amuse bien tous les trois._

Oui, il adore ses frères. Adore la liberté dont ils disposent, adore rouler à leurs côtés, adore le simple fait d'exister. C'est encore tout nouveau pour lui, pour eux, mais l'expérience vaut la peine d'être vécue. Et puis, une fois qu'ils auront retrouvé leur mère…

_Ce sera encore mieux !_

Il en est convaincu. Qu'importe ce qui les attend ensuite, du moment qu'elle est à leurs côtés, alors ils seront heureux.

_Et si l'un de ces sales types essaye encore de lui faire du mal… !_

Ses poings se crispent et viennent frapper, l'un après l'autre, un arbre, puis un second. Ce avec tant de force que leurs troncs n'y résistent pas et qu'ils s'écroulent avec bruit au milieu de leurs semblables.

L'expression à présent déterminée, Loz pose le pied sur le tronc le plus proche et redresse le menton.

Oui, voilà ce qu'il arrivera au prochain qui osera s'en prendre à leur mère ! Qui que ce soit, il le réduira en miettes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au vu de la réaction de Kadaj, quand il jette un œil à l'intérieur de la boîte où se trouvent les restes de Jenova, je suis toujours demandé ce qu'il espérait trouver. S'imaginait-il qu'elle avait encore un corps ? Qu'elle était encore vivante ? En tout cas, c'est cette version que j'ai décidé de conserver. x)
> 
> Sinon, ce projet fera entre 12 et 13 scénettes. La prochaine sera plus longue et montrera leur arrivée à la Cité Perdue. Mais comme j'essaye, en ce moment, de venir à bout de tout un tas de textes que j'ai en cours, je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrai l'écrire et, donc, il est probable qu'elle n'apparaisse pas avant le début d'année. ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

Une exclamation lui échappant, Loz écarquille les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il voit des arbres comme ceux-là ! Il se retient toutefois de partager son émerveillement avec ses frères, certain que Yazoo se moquerait de lui. D'accord, ils ne sont pas en vie depuis très longtemps, mais quand même ! Il a eu tout le temps d'en voir, des arbres, et vraiment, ceux-là, ils ne sont pas comme les autres !

À sa droite, Yazoo roule en silence. Les cheveux balayés par la vitesse de leur course, celui-ci semble à peine prêter attention à leur nouvel environnement.

Installée et attachée tant bien que mal à l'arrière de sa moto, Elena est peine à consciente et c'est tout juste si ses traits se crispent, quand, parfois, à cause de la route accidentée, le véhicule qui la transporte est pris de secousses.

Avec une moue, Loz revient aux arbres. La nuit est tombée et, tout autour d'eux, les troncs aux branches nues luisent d'une lueur blanchâtre, presque aveuglante. Kadaj, qui roule en tête, a lui aussi levé le nez en direction de ceux-ci et aux frémissements de ses épaules, Loz devine qu'il est en train de rire.

Il leur faut encore plusieurs minutes de route avant d'atteindre finalement un point d'eau près duquel ils font halte. Et face à eux, un coquillage blanc, immense, donnant l'impression qu'ils viennent d'atteindre un monde de géants.

Ses frères coupent tout juste le contact de leur véhicule que Kadaj met déjà pied à terre. Il s'approche jusqu'au bassin, courbe le dos dans sa direction et y surprend le reflet d'un adolescent au regard enfiévré. Quand il se redresse, c'est pour écarter les bras et annoncer :

— Nous sommes arrivés !

Derrière lui, Loz et Yazoo échangent un regard. Puis le premier questionne :

— Où ça ?

Kadaj se tourne vers eux et, comme souvent, il semble au bord de la rupture. Son excitation est palpable et ses frères savent que, quand il est dans cet état, ses émotions tendent à le submerger complètement; rendant ses changements d'humeurs aussi brutaux que déroutants.

— Chez nous.

Puis son sourire s'élargit et il ajoute :

— C'est ici que nous nous installerons jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé maman.

— Mais pourquoi ici en particulier ? s'enquiert Yazoo en descendant de son véhicule.

Kadaj incline la tête sur le côté. Met quelques secondes à lui répondre.

— Parce que maman nous a guidés jusqu'ici… oui, elle m'a guidé tout le long du trajet. Elle voulait que nous trouvions cet endroit.

Loz opine du chef, comme si tout ça faisait sens. Yazoo, lui, se contente de hausser les épaules et tourne les yeux en direction d'Elena. L'autre Turk est attaché à l'arrière de la moto de Loz et n'a pas meilleure allure que sa collègue. Leurs vêtements sont sales, déchirés par endroits, la peau de leur visage est tuméfiée, au point qu'il est difficile de les reconnaître. Du sang séché est venu souder l'un des yeux de Tseng, qui laisse en cet instant entendre un grognement.

— Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'on est censés en faire ?

De son avis, ce sont plus des boulets qu'autre chose et il y a un moment qu'ils auraient dû s'en débarrasser. D'autant que maintenant qu'ils sont plus morts que vifs, ils ont à peu près cessé d'être distrayants et Yazoo n'aime pas perdre son temps avec des jouets cassés.

— Fais-en ce que tu veux, lui répond Kadaj. Il semble, de toute façon, que nous ne tirerons plus rien de ces deux-là.

Surtout qu'aucun des deux ne s'est vraiment montré bavard jusqu'à présent et pourtant, ils se sont donné du mal pour les rendre plus dociles.

Yazoo opine du chef et sent un petit sourire lui monter aux lèvres. Loz laisse entendre un hoquet et c'est d'une voix plaintive qu'il demande :

— Moi aussi, 'daj ? Est-ce que moi aussi, je peux m'en occuper ?

— Non, toi, tu viens avec moi. (Et comme la lèvre de Loz se retrousse en une moue déçue, il ajoute :) Il y aura bien d'autres occasions de t'amuser. Oui, je crois qu'on va vraiment beaucoup s'amuser dans les jours à venir.

Disant cela, il a levé les yeux au ciel et son sourire s'est fait étrange, presque inquiétant. L'instant d'après, il retrouve un air plus grave et fait signe à Loz de le suivre. Avec un grognement, celui-ci daigne finalement mettre pied à terre et lui emboîte le pas après avoir adressé un dernier regard envieux à Yazoo.

Resté seul avec les deux Turks, Yazoo laisse son regard voler de l'un à l'autre.

— Au moins, dit-il en venant détacher Elena, j'espère que vous êtes capables de m'amuser encore un peu.

C'est à peine si la jeune femme parvient à pousser un gémissement, alors qu'il la fait tomber à terre. Bien trop affaiblie, elle n'a même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, ni même de se maintenir en état de conscience. Le même sort est réservé à Tseng, qui grogne. Celui-là, au moins, semble avoir encore quelques ressources, aussi Yazoo vient-il le frapper de sa chaussure.

— Peut-être que je devrais vous débarrasser de vos liens et vous laisser un peu d'avance… est-ce que les petites souris pensent être encore capables de courir ?

Pour seule réponse, Tseng parvient à entrouvrir son œil valide. Et celui-ci, en cet instant, brille d'un tel mépris que Yazoo ne peut retenir un rire de gorge.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je vous laisse une chance de vous en sortir, après tout…

Mais il comprend très vite qu'il va devoir faire un trait sur cette distraction. La femme ne semble vraiment pas en état de se déplacer, quant à l'autre, s'il le croit capable de se redresser, il ne le voit pas faire trois mètres avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Non, tout ce qu'ils lui réservent, c'est une chasse bien trop facile et donc frustrante.

Un soupir déçu lui échappe.

— Dommage…

Là-dessus, il tire Velvet Nightmare de son holster. S'il ne peut pas jouer comme il le souhaite avec ces deux-là, alors autant en finir rapidement avec eux. D'autant que comme Kadaj l'a dit, ils auront bien d'autres occasions de s'amuser dans les jours à venir.

Mais alors que son doigt se crispe sur la détente, prêt à abattre Tseng d'une balle dans la tête, un coup de feu éclate et l'oblige à faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. Son regard fouillant déjà les alentours à la recherche de son agresseur, il n'a que le temps de repérer un mouvement du côté des arbres face à lui que l'autre le prend de nouveau pour cible.

Comme il s'écarte sur le côté, une balle le frôle et vient rayer la peinture de sa moto. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire est apparu. De pure excitation.

_Et moi qui commençais à m'ennuyer !_

Oui, on peut vraiment dire que cet imbécile, qui qu'il soit, tombe à pic.

C'est à son tour de faire feu et, en quelques bonds, il a déjà rejoint les arbres les plus proches. Se dissimule derrière l'un d'eux, comme d'autres tirs manquent de l'atteindre, puis sort de derrière sa cachette, Velvet Nightmare braquée devant lui.

L'échange de coups de feu se poursuivant, il croit enfin repérer sa cible, perchée en haut d'un arbre – forme indistincte emmitouflée dans ce qui semble être une cape rouge. Un rire échappe à Yazoo, qui appuie sur la gâchette et manque l'autre de peu, celui-ci disparaissant à nouveau de sa vue.

Prenant son élan, l'Incarné se retrouve bientôt accroupi sur une branche qui ploie faiblement sous son poids.

Tous les sens en alerte, il cherche à repérer sa proie, mais n'obtient en réponse que le silence. Ses sourcils clairsemés se froncent et, après près d'une minute dans cette position, à attendre le moindre craquement, le moindre froissement de tissu qui pourrait le mettre sur la piste de celui qu'il recherche, il laisse entendre un soupir déçu.

Il ignore toujours qui était ce type, mais il semble que celui-ci se soit dégonflé.

_Aaaah… à croire qu'ils ont tous décidé de me décevoir aujourd'hui…_

Après quelques secondes d'attente supplémentaires, il décide finalement de quitter son perchoir. Il a laissé s'échapper une proie intéressant, mais il a toujours les deux autres sur lesquels se défouler. Sur lesquels, surtout, passer la frustration qui l'habite complètement à présent.

Néanmoins, quand il rejoint le lieu où il les a laissés, les Turks se sont volatilisés. Leurs liens ont été tranchés et abandonnés près des motos, un peu de sang souille encore le sol, mais c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il en reste.

Il n'a aucun mal à comprendre qu'il vient de se faire avoir. Que son agresseur l'a éloigné de ces imbéciles pour lui permettre, à lui, ou à l'un de ses complices, de les sauver.

_Est-ce que je suis censé leur courir après ?_

Épuisé par avance, il incline la tête sur le côté, certain d'avoir à faire à un malin, à quelqu'un qui doit certainement connaître les lieux comme sa poche et qu'il aura donc du mal à les retrouver.

_Quelle plaie… !_

Il hésite, se tourne en direction des arbres dans son dos, avant de reconnaître qu'il n'arrivera à rien tout seul. Il décide donc d'aller chercher ses frères en renfort, déjà persuadé qu'une fois qu'il sera mis au courant, Kadaj va entrer dans une colère noire…


	4. Chapter 4

L'homme se passe une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts et consulte la liste qu'il tient. Bon, niveau livraisons, il a encore un peu de boulot aujourd'hui. Une chance qu'un de ses amis ait accepté de venir l'aider, sans quoi il aurait du mal à s'en sortir.

Des caisses s'empilent dans la remorque de son véhicule. La plupart contiennent des denrées alimentaires qui voyagent avec lui depuis la veille. Rien qui ne nécessite, heureusement, d'être gardé au frais, même s'il vaut mieux qu'il se dépêche un peu avec son chargement de légumes – aliments que la terre malade sur laquelle a été construite Edge est incapable de faire pousser.

Son compagnon de route se trouve encore à l'intérieur du café, à conter fleurette à la serveuse. Il n'a pas cessé de l'ennuyer depuis qu'ils sont entrés là-dedans, mais à première vue, ça n'a pas semblé déranger la jeune femme. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment cet idiot s'y prend pour toutes les faire craquer, mais c'est toujours aussi rageant à observer.

Faisant le tour de son véhicule, il ouvre la portière côté passager et en fait de même pour la boîte à gants. Mais alors qu'il se penche pour y fouiller, à la recherche de son téléphone portable, il peut sentir quelque chose de glacé se coller douloureusement à l'arrière de son crâne. Et une voix grave, qui lui dit :

— Je crois qu'il devrait faire l'affaire…

Un frisson lui remonte le long du dos et, l'espace d'un instant, c'est comme si un voile noir passait devant son regard. Par réflexe, il lève les mains et se retourne doucement pour découvrir un jeune homme bien plus grand qu'il ne l'est et qui braque dans sa direction une arme à feu aussi singulière qu'effrayante. Et sur les lèvres de celui-ci, un petit sourire tranquille.

Il ouvre la bouche, va pour lui demander ce qu'il veut, chercher à négocier, mais il est violemment frappé au niveau de la tempe et s'écroule dans une exclamation avortée. Son corps, lui, est promptement tiré à l'écart, puis jeté derrière un tas de poubelles.

Les clefs du véhicule en main, Yazoo range son arme et va prendre place derrière le volant. Comme il en claque la portière, il jette un regard dans le rétroviseur, s'attarde sur le chargement qui encombre la remorque.

Un soupir lui échappe. Non seulement on lui a confié la partie la moins amusante, mais en plus, il faut maintenant qu'il se débarrasse de tout ça !


	5. Chapter 5

Kadaj avait déjà remarqué ce complexe isolé, construit au milieu de nulle part. Ne sait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait négligé jusqu'à présent, tant il est évident qu'il incarne la planque idéale pour ses cibles.

_Aucun voisinage pour venir mettre son nez dans leurs affaires, une forêt tout autour qui les dissimule de la vue des curieux…_

Et surtout, le fait que l'ensemble ait été construit en haut d'une falaise offre à ses occupants une bonne vue d'ensemble sur les alentours.

_Oui, s'ils ont caché maman quelque part, c'est forcément là-bas !_

Penché sur sa moto, le vent lui fouettant le visage et repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, Kadaj sent un sourire lui monter aux lèvres. Un sourire de victoire prochaine… de prédateur qui est enfin parvenu à acculer sa proie.

_Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous rencontrer, président !_

Et il a hâte de savourer son expression, au moment où celui-ci le découvrira sur le pas de sa porte.

Un rire lui échappe. Un rire qui gagne en intensité, avant de mourir aussi vite qu'il a vu le jour comme il perçoit le rugissement d'un moteur autre que le celui de son véhicule.

Il freine brutalement et sa moto, dans un nuage de poussière, se met en travers du chemin. Un pied posé à terre, il plisse les yeux, peut voir, à l'horizon, une silhouette sombre qui va en grossissant.

_Ah… un gêneur !_

L'espace d'un instant, il hésite sur la marche à suivre. Doit-il se débarrasser de lui ? Continuer simplement sa route sans se soucier d'être vu et, donc, possiblement repéré par ses cibles ? Ou bien se dissimuler et attendre qu'il s'éloigne ?

_J'ai bien envie de me distraire un peu…_

Mais si le type est coriace, ça pourrait attirer l'attention d'autres gêneurs et, en définitif, il n'a aucune envie de courir le risque que la proie qu'il est venu trouver puisse avoir le temps de lui échapper.

_Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'aurai pas l'occasion de m'amuser, une fois arrivé là-haut… !_

Avec un reniflement, il avise donc le panneau de directions sur sa droite et la pente qui s'incline juste derrière. Celle-ci est un peu abrupte, mais il parvient à s'y engager sans trop de mal, jusqu'à être certain que celui qui arrive ne pourra plus le repérer facilement.

Là, il n'a pas longtemps à patienter. En moins d'une minute, il peut voir une moto sombre passer sur la route qu'il vient de quitter. Son conducteur, lui, ne jette pas même un regard dans sa direction, parfaitement inconscient de sa présence. Kadaj n'a toutefois pas besoin de ça pour le reconnaître. Pour identifier cette silhouette… ces cheveux blonds, et puis ce véhicule !

La colère explose en lui. Une colère teintée d'indignation… non, pire encore, d'un sentiment de trahison.

_Alors comme ça, notre grand frère fricote avec la Shinra ?!_

Ce n'est donc pas suffisant pour lui d'ignorer leurs problèmes, il faut en plus qu'il s'allie avec l'ennemi ?

_Sale traître !_

La découverte lui laisse un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Et une boule de rage, dans sa gorge, qui le dérange quand il déglutit.

_S'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça… !_

Oui, pour le moment, il est trop occupé pour s'occuper de lui, mais ce n'est que partie remise. La prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, il payera pour avoir choisi le mauvais camp !


	6. Chapter 6

— Vous trois…

Les enfants tournent la tête en direction de l'homme qui vient vers eux. Assis sur un escalier extérieur, ils se crispent, comme un soupçon d'inquiétude les visite. L'individu est grand, habillé de noir des pieds à la tête. De longs cheveux gris, qui encadrent un visage aux traits androgynes, et des yeux verts dont l'étrangeté leur fait froid dans le dos.

— Je vois que vous êtes malades.

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent lui répondre, il s'accroupit à leur hauteur; observe, avec un demi-sourire, les géostigmates qui défigurent le garçon devant lui.

Intimidé par ce regard fixe et dans lequel il ne découvre pas beaucoup de compassion, le gamin recule et vient se serrer contre le garçon près de lui – qui paraît un peu plus âgé.

— Qui t'es, toi ? lance ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Et sur son visage, une expression de petit dur, mais que trahissent les tremblements qui se sont emparés de ses mains.

En leur compagnie, une petite fille qui porte des couettes. Dans ses bras, une peluche Mog qui a vu des jours meilleurs et qu'elle serre contre elle d'un air soucieux. Venant croiser le regard du plus âgé, Yazoo répond :

— Je sais que vous souffrez. Mais on peut vous soigner… !

Et disant cela, il tend une main en direction du premier garçon; veut toucher sa joue poisseuse de géostigmate, mais celui-ci a un mouvement de recul.

— Hé, le touche pas !

Le plus âgé serre à présent les poings, comme s'il était prêt à se battre contre cet adulte un peu trop louche. Son ami, par contre, n'en mène plus large du tout et tente vainement de se dissimuler derrière lui.

Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge. À voir l'allure de ce trio, leurs joues sales et leurs vêtements qui auraient grand besoin d'un passage en machine, il est clair qu'il s'agit d'orphelins contraints de vivre à la rue. On en rencontre de plus en plus, à travers le monde, mais aucune ville ne peut égaler Edge à ce sujet. Des gosses dont personne ne veut, que l'on chasse d'un peu partout, parce qu'ils sont porteurs de ce mal que l'on imagine encore trop souvent contagieux.

— On peut vous soigner, répète Yazoo et, cette fois, il parvient à attraper la main du plus âgé, qui glapit. Moi et mes frères, on peut faire quelque chose pour vous.

— Lâche-moi ! hurle le gamin.

Seulement, il a beau se débattre, l'adulte face à lui est bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse espérer faire quoi que ce soit contre. L'autre garçon pousse un cri et, tout en se reculant sur les fesses, commence à pleurer. La petite fille, elle, s'est jetée sur ses pieds et lance des regards paniqués autour d'elle – espérant trouver quelqu'un susceptible de les aider.

Malheureusement, l'endroit est plutôt calme et les quelques passants, un peu plus loin, qui tournent leurs yeux dans leur direction ne semblent pas décidés à se mêler de ce qui ne les concerne pas.

— Calme-toi, reprend Yazoo. Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de vous.

De son autre main, il vient appuyer contre le géostigmate qui balafre la main du garçon. Celui-ci pousse une exclamation, qui se transforme en gémissement comme une douleur lui remonte le long du bras. Brève, heureusement, et alors qu'elle s'éteint, Yazoo le relâche pour ajouter :

— Tu vois ? Disparu.

Face à lui, le gamin se masse la main, toute bravade envolée pour laisser place à la terreur. C'est d'ailleurs la petite fille qui, la première, remarque le changement survenu :

— Ta main ! Regarde ta main !

Comme il s'exécute, un hoquet de surprise lui échappe. Car là où s'étalait auparavant un géostigmate, il n'y a plus qu'une peau un peu sale, mais indubitablement saine. Les yeux écarquillés, il la lève devant lui, la tourne et la retourne, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'est pas victime d'une hallucination. Le plus jeune, les joues encore ruisselantes et le nez morveux, s'approche pour l'agripper par la manche et laisse entendre une exclamation.

— Il y est plus ! Il t'a guéri ! (Puis se tournant vers Yazoo, qui les observe en silence, il lui tend ses petites mains – dont l'une porte également le mal.) Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Moi aussi je veux être guéri !

Mais plutôt que de les lui saisir, Yazoo se contente de sourire doucement. La tête inclinée sur le côté, il dit :

— Je ne peux pas complètement vous guérir tout seul. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça. Mais mon frère, lui, le peut. (Puis, se redressant, il désigne du menton la sortie de la ruelle.) J'ai garé mon camion un peu plus loin. Si vous me rejoignez, je pourrai vous conduire à lui.

Et comme les enfants se concertent, de nouveau inquiets, il ajoute :

— Je ne reste pas longtemps en ville, alors ne tardez pas trop à vous décider.

— Est-ce que…, commence le plus jeune, d'une toute petite voix. Est-ce qu'on peut emmener d'autres enfants avec nous ?

— On a plein d'amis en ville qui sont malades eux aussi, ajoute la petite fille.

— Bien sûr, approuve Yazoo. Vous n'avez qu'à aller les chercher : je vous attendrai à côté de mon véhicule.

Les enfants s'entre-regardent une dernière fois, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a déjà gagné. La crainte de laisser s'échapper cette opportunité de voir leur maladie disparaître est la plus forte et, finalement, ils le quittent en promettant de le rejoindre rapidement.

Yazoo les regarde s'éloigner; s'attarde en particulier sur le géostigmate apparu dans la nuque du plus âgé. Un petit sourire lui monte aux lèvres et il se détourne pour marcher en direction de la sortie de la ruelle, quand il sent son téléphone vibrer à l'intérieur de sa combinaison.

Comme il le sort et consulte le message que vient de lui envoyer Kadaj, son sourire s'élargit.

_On dirait que notre grand frère va avoir besoin d'une bonne correction…_

Puis il compose le numéro de Loz et porte son portable à son oreille. Un petit rire lui échappe, comme la voix de son frère se fait entendre.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de pleurer ?


	7. Chapter 7

— Hé ! Arrête ça !

Loz fait les gros yeux à Marlène qui, placée sous son bras, vient de refermer ses mâchoires sur son poignet et le mord aussi fort qu'elle peut. Dans un grognement, il la place d'autorité sur le siège de sa moto, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher prise. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, ou même de hurler, il dépose devant elle la boîte contenant les matérias.

— Tiens ça ! Et t'as pas intérêt à la faire tomber pendant qu'on roule.

Là-dessus, il se masse le poignet et retrousse sa manche pour l'inspecter plus attentivement. Si sa combinaison de cuir l'a protégé de toute blessure, il peut voir qu'une rougeur est apparue sur sa peau.

— T'as de la chance que ce soit moi, lui dit-il en surprenant son regard noir. Parce que si ça avait été Kadaj, il aurait pas été content du tout !

Puis, la devinant sur le point de bondir du véhicule, il lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Lourde, menaçante, qui lui fait comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'amuser à essayer de lui semer compagnie. Il prend ensuite place derrière elle et Marlène, sentant la peur l'envahir comme jamais, porte le regard en direction de l'église abandonnée. Espère voir Tifa arriver… ou peut-être même Cloud ou… n'importe qui !

Mais bien entendu, rien ne se produit. Personne ne fait brusquement son apparition pour la sauver et, Loz démarrant sa moto, elle se retourne vers lui pour lancer – ce avec plus de courage qu'elle n'en ressent vraiment :

— Quand Cloud va apprendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé, il va tout faire pour me retrouver ! Et il est drôlement fort !

Sa réplique n'a toutefois pas l'effet escompté. Car à la place de l'inquiétude qu'elle espérait voir apparaître chez l'autre, c'est un sourire satisfait qui vient étirer ses lèvres.

— Moi, j'espère bien qu'il va nous retrouver, lui dit-il. Ouais, ce serait pas drôle sinon !


	8. Chapter 8

— Denzel !

À l'entente de son nom, le garçon se retourne et n'a que le temps de voir Marlène courir vers lui avant qu'un type costaud ne la rattrape et ne vienne lui plaquer une main contre la bouche. Inquiet pour son amie, Denzel bondit dans leur direction, mais sa route est barrée par l'homme qui les a menés jusqu'à cette forêt aux arbres si étranges. Et d'une voix lente, celui-ci lui ordonne :

— Va rejoindre les autres.

Denzel tend un doigt en direction de la petite fille.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez amenée ici ? Elle a pas de Geostigmates !

Et au niveau de sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse qui va en grossissant comme les yeux de l'autre s'attardent sur lui. Celui-ci se tourne finalement en direction de l'homme qui s'éloigne avec Marlène et émet un bruit de gorge.

— Elle ? Oh, elle voulait juste assister à ta guérison…

Une excuse qui n'a absolument rien de crédible, d'autant moins que l'homme ne cherche pas à se montrer convaincant. Secouant la tête, Denzel veut le dépasser pour courir en direction de son amie, mais la main de l'autre se referme sur son épaule.

— Va rejoindre les autres, répète-t-il.

À cet instant, le gamin a presque l'impression de se trouver en face d'une machine dénuée de tout sentiment, dédiée à une tâche unique et qui l'accomplira quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Se dégageant vivement, Denzel recule. La terreur a gagné un cran en lui et c'est d'une voix qu'il aurait préférée moins chevrotante qu'il dit :

— Lui faites pas de mal !

— On n'en a pas l'intention.

— Mais…

— Non, on n'en a pas l'intention du tout, répète l'autre en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Tout ce que nous voulons, nous, c'est vous aider.

Il se trouve si près de lui à présent que Denzel ne peut plus échapper à son regard. Et sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, un petit sourire.

— Elle n'est pas malade, lui dit-il, alors elle ne doit pas vous approcher pour le moment. Mais une fois que tu seras guéri, ce sera différent. (Puis, tournant la tête en direction d'un adolescent qui vient de faire son apparition, il ajoute :) Tu vois, mon frère est là. Et il n'attend plus que toi.

Denzel pose les yeux sur le frère en question et sent son inquiétude grossir encore. Celui-là lui paraît encore plus effrayant que les deux autres, malgré sa constitution fluette et sa jeunesse. Car il y a quelque chose dans son regard… quelque chose de glaçant, qui vous donne envie de cesser d'exister pour ne plus avoir à en être la cible. La sueur a commencé à lui dégouliner le long du dos quand celui qui les a menés ici le pousse doucement, mais fermement, sur un énième :

— Allez, va rejoindre les autres.

Cette fois, Denzel ne cherche pas à résister – trop heureux de s'éloigner de cet adolescent dont le regard continue de le traquer, tandis qu'il court en direction du groupe d'enfants réuni près d'un lac.

Le regardant lui aussi s'éloigner, Yazoo se redresse et se tourne vers Kadaj. Un petit rire lui échappe et, son frère lui offrant un mince sourire, ils vont rejoindre Loz qui les attend déjà en compagnie de la gamine…


	9. Chapter 9

1

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Loz sursaute et tourne un visage à l'expression coupable en direction de son frère. L'air presque intrigué, Yazoo s'est appuyé de l'épaule contre l'arbre près de lui.

— Heu…, commence-t-il. Je cherche…

Un peu plus loin, il peut apercevoir le coquillage et le lac qu'il surplombe. Pas un chat aux alentours de ce dernier, qui n'a toujours pas retrouvé sa couleur d'origine. Un silence presque mortuaire s'est abattu sur le lieu.

— Tu peux préciser ?

Gêné, Loz se gratte la nuque d'une main, avant d'avouer :

— La petite fille. (Et comme Yazoo hausse les sourcils pour l'inciter à développer, il ajoute :) Tu sais, celle que tu m'as dit de ramener. Je l'ai cherché partout, mais j'arrive pas à la trouver.

Ce qui ne semble pas beaucoup émouvoir son frère, qui lui répond :

— Elle aura sans doute profité d'un moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir… aucune importance, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si elle nous était vraiment utile.

Mais Loz n'est pas du même avis. Au contraire, il a peur que Kadaj se fâche contre lui en apprenant sa disparition. Elle était après tout sous sa surveillance et vu la façon dont il s'est énervé la dernière fois, quand Yazoo a laissé filer les deux Turks, il est certain qu'il aura droit au même traitement s'il ne lui remet pas rapidement la main dessus.

_Et puis lui, ça lui fait rien quand Kadaj crie…_

Alors qu'en ce qui le concerne, il déteste ça. Il ne se sent jamais très bien dans ces moments et il n'y a donc rien qu'il déteste plus que d'énerver Kadaj.

_Enfin, si, j'aime encore moins qu'on fasse du mal à maman._

Ce qui ne change en vérité pas grand-chose à son problème.

— Allez, ne t'embête pas avec ça, lui dit Yazoo en s'écartant de l'arbre. Il est tard et on a beaucoup à faire demain. Si on ne prend pas de repos, on risque de manquer d'énergie.

Jetant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule, Loz balaye la forêt dans laquelle ils se sont enfoncés. Son frère a raison, bien sûr, et il se doute qu'à l'heure actuelle, la petite fille est déjà loin, mais…

_J'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire disputer._

Et comme s'il devinait les raisons de son hésitation, Yazoo ajoute :

— Kadaj s'en moquera, ne t'inquiète pas. (Un soupir lui échappe.) Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il t'impressionne autant. À force de l'entendre s'énerver, tu devrais être habitué.

Penaud, Loz lui a finalement emboîté le pas. La végétation bruisse et craque sur leur passage, rendant un peu de vie à ce lieu sinon trop calme.

— Je sais que c'est pas parce qu'il crie qu'il est méchant, lui répond Loz. Il a du mal à ne pas crier, c'est comme ça. Mais moi, j'aime pas. C'est comme ça aussi.

Yazoo laisse entendre un « Mhhhh… ».

— Entre lui qui est fatigant et toi qui es trop sensible, on peut pas dire que je sois gâté…

— Hé !

Ils ont quitté la forêt, à présent, et marchent en direction du lac.

— Toi, de toute façon, t'es juste insensible, réplique Loz, vexé de sa remarque.

— Ce qui est un gain de temps et d'énergie, si tu veux mon avis, lui répond son frère sans beaucoup s'émouvoir. Et en parlant d'émotifs, en voilà un autre qui arrive.

Suivant le regard de Yazoo, Loz peut en effet voir Kadaj marcher dans leur direction. Celui-ci devrait pourtant se trouver avec leurs nouveaux frères et sœurs, à se reposer dans l'une des maisons situées à l'extérieur de la forêt. Et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il le pensait endormi que Loz s'est finalement éclipsé pour tenter de remettre la main sur la disparue.

— Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de monter la garde, cette nuit, leur lance-t-il, comme il s'arrête à leur hauteur.

Et sur son visage, une expression contrariée; de celles qu'il emploie quand ils s'amusent à désobéir à ses ordres. Si elle aggrave l'inquiétude de Loz, qui en est presque à chercher refuge derrière Yazoo, ce dernier se contente de répondre d'un ton tranquille :

— On sait.

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, Yazoo attarde son regard sur Kadaj. Il devine sans mal que la mauvaise humeur qui l'habite est le résultat de leur combat contre leur grand frère. Que celui-ci soit parvenu à leur échapper malgré le piège tendu l'a vraiment mis en colère, ce bien qu'il n'ait pas cherché à lui remettre la main dessus – arguant qu'ils retomberont tôt ou tard sur lui, et qu'ils lui régleront son compte à ce moment-là.

— On cherche, répond-il finalement, avant de tourner la tête vers Loz.

Ce dernier se crispe aussitôt en lui adressant un regard paniqué. Et à Kadaj de leur rappeler :

— Je vous ai demandé de laisser tomber grand frère et de vous reposer !

— Oh… mais ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse, poursuit Yazoo, sur les lèvres duquel un petit sourire a commencé à fleurir. N'est-ce pas, Loz ?

— Pourquoi t'es pas sympa comme ça ?! s'insurge ce dernier.

— Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Je suis sûr que Kadaj s'en moque que la gamine se soit enfuie elle aussi.

Cette fois, Loz laisse entendre un hoquet. Il va d'ailleurs pour s'agacer pour de bon contre son frère, quand Kadaj s'enquiert :

— Quelle gamine ?

Et son regard, à cet instant, s'est fait si pénétrant que Loz oublie momentanément sa colère pour se ratatiner. Se passant une main dans la nuque, il détourne les yeux.

— Heu… la petite fille… la petite fille que j'ai été cherchée.

— Celle qui est liée à grand frère, précise Yazoo, qui semble à présent beaucoup s'amuser de l'inconfort de Loz.

Mais contrairement aux craintes de ce dernier, Kadaj se contente de les fixer l'un l'autre comme s'ils se moquaient de lui.

— Peu importe, grogne-t-il en secouant la tête. On n'en aura plus besoin de toute façon.

Avant de les dépasser pour marcher en direction du lac. Surpris de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Loz laisse entendre un soupir de soulagement et adresse un regard de reproche à Yazoo, qui émet un petit rire.

— Tu vois, lui fait-il. Je te l'avais dit !

À présent arrêté face à l'étendue d'eau, Kadaj a baissé les yeux sur son reflet et son silence force finalement ses frères au mutisme. Comme celui-ci se poursuit, Loz adresse un regard inquiet à Yazoo, craignant que Kadaj n'ait malgré tout quelque chose à leur reprocher et s'apprête donc à les disputer. En réponse, Yazoo se contente de hausser les épaules.

Les secondes s'égrainent, puis Kadaj prend une inspiration.

— Demain…, commence-t-il. Nous serons peut-être enfin réunis avec maman.

Et dans sa voix, un espoir un peu douloureux. Il hoche la tête, davantage pour lui-même que pour ses frères. Et son reflet, qui lui rend son regard, se fait soudain plus inquiétant.

— Oui… si nous faisons ce qu'il faut, alors même cet imbécile de président n'aura d'autre choix que de nous dire où elle se trouve.

À cette idée, le regard de Loz se met à pétiller et il peut sentir un sourire lui monter aux lèvres. Plus terre à terre, Yazoo questionne :

— Et s'il ne dit rien ?

Tout d'abord, c'est de nouveau le silence qui lui tient lieu de réponse. Long, angoissant, au creux duquel une menace semble grossir. Puis Kadaj se tourne vers eux. Et dans son regard, une lueur dangereuse.

— Alors nous réduirons en miettes cette ville dont il est si fier !


	10. Chapter 10

1

Kadaj arrête sa moto, imité presque aussitôt par Loz. Yazoo, qui conduit la camionnette dérobée la veille, fait halte à leur hauteur. Dans la remorque, leurs nouveaux frères et sœurs s'entassent – créatures amorphes qui se laissent balloter de droite à gauche au gré des imperfections de la route. L'un d'eux a même chuté et repose à présent sur le dos, ses yeux aux pupilles félines braqués en direction du ciel.

Les cheveux balayés par le vent, Kadaj désigne du doigt la silhouette de la métropole qui se dessine à l'horizon.

— Si nous devons être séparés, dit-il à l'intention de ses frères. Alors c'est là-bas qu'il faudra nous retrouver.

Et comme Loz tourne les yeux en direction du point indiqué, sans sembler vraiment comprendre à quoi il fait référence, Kadaj précise :

— L'ancienne tour Shinra. Ce sera notre point de ralliement.

Derrière son volant, Yazoo émet un bruit de gorge. Sur ses lèvres, un mince sourire.

— Espérons qu'on trouvera de quoi se distraire en ville…

Et à Loz d'opiner du chef. Lui aussi il a grand besoin de se défouler un peu. Et même plus qu'un peu. Le plus possible ! Il ne sait encore pas trop ce qui les attend là-bas, mais il compte bien en profiter autant qu'il le pourra.

Et si qui que ce soit vient se mettre en travers de leur route…

Ses mains se crispent sur les poignées de son guidon. Et dans ses yeux, une lueur déterminée.

Kadaj laisse retomber son bras.

— On risque d'avoir de la visite, leur dit-il. Grand frère, mais pas seulement lui… je suis sûr que d'autres gêneurs vont chercher à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Et à la façon dont son regard luit, ses frères n'ont aucun mal à deviner que l'idée le réjouit. Autant qu'eux, il est en manque de distraction.

_Et puis je compte bien mettre en difficulté cet imbécile de président._

Histoire de lui faire perdre un peu de cette assurance détestable qu'il continue d'arborer en sa présence.

— Enfin... nous allons quand même devoir rester prudents, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers les enfants installés dans la remorque. Parce que s'il nous arrivait quelque chose, maman serait bien embêtée.

Puis un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres, il tend une main en direction d'un des gamins dont la tête ballote stupidement en arrière. Il l'oblige à redresser sa position et conclut :

— Mais avant de devoir prendre la fuite, je vous promets qu'on va bien s'amuser !


	11. Chapter 11

— Venez à Edge… je vous ai préparé une surprise.

Assis à l'arrière d'un véhicule – les traits dissimulés sous un drap aussi blanc que ses vêtements –, Rufus est songeur. Au volant, Reno ne cesse de bavarder et de tout commenter; fait contraste avec Rude qui, s'il ne conserve pas le silence, se contente de lui répondre par monosyllabes. Ils ont allumé la radio et celle-ci diffuse les dernières nouvelles d'Edge.

Un peu plus tôt, Kadaj les a contactés, exigeant d'eux qu'ils se rendent en ville…

… _si vous n'obéissez_ _pas, je risque de m'énerver et de venir vous chercher moi-même…_

… et bien qu'il apprécie peu d'être menacé, il sait que pour l'heure, mieux vaut se soumettre – surtout au vu de l'instabilité de l'adolescent.

_Et puis ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce problème ne soit réglé._

Car maintenant que Cloud est de la partie, il y a fort à parier pour que la victoire s'invite prochainement à leurs côtés.

_Dans le cas contraire_…

Un petit sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres. Non, inutile de douter. Ça va fonctionner. Peu importe l'ennemi – Sephiroth, ses Incarnés ou toute autre horreur issue des entrailles de Jenova –, le genre humain est capable de triompher de ces menaces et va le prouver une fois encore. Quant à lui, il espère qu'il sera encore en vie pour voir ça. Que cette maladie qui le ronge n'aura pas raison de lui avant.

— On arrive, le prévient Reno, qui s'engage dans une large artère.

Pour toute réponse, Rufus opine du chef. Kadaj leur a donné rendez-vous au centre-ville et à sa voix, il l'a deviné plutôt excité par ce qui se prépare.

_Il y a beaucoup de gens, ici, beaucoup de victimes potentielles. Je me demande ce qu'il…_

Au même instant, il peut entendre Reno jurer et leur véhicule freiner brutalement. Un crissement de pneus plus tard, celui-ci s'arrête en biais – évite de justesse la moto de Kadaj venue leur barrer la route.

— Cette espèce de merdeux ! grogne Reno, dont les mains sont crispées sur le volant.

— Descendez, président, leur lance Kadaj. Ça va bientôt commencer !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquiert le roux en jetant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Me donne l'impression de nous préparer un sale coup.

Et à Rude de signifier qu'il pense la même chose par un grognement.

— Gare-toi, lui répond Rufus. Mieux vaut lui obéir pour l'instant.

Les deux Turks s'échangent un regard peu enchanté, mais Reno s'exécute tout de même. Kadaj les imite et quand Rude vient ouvrir la porte arrière, Rufus remarque que deux autres motos sont garées le long de l'immeuble en construction à l'ombre duquel ils se sont arrêtés.

Tenant Kadaj à l'œil, Rude se poste près de lui, tandis que Reno va ouvrir le coffre pour sortir son fauteuil roulant. Ils l'aident ensuite à s'y installer et alors que le roux va pour se saisir des poignées, Kadaj le pousse pour prendre sa place.

— Hé !

— Je me charge du reste, annonce-t-il. Moi et le président, nous avons certaines choses à nous dire…

— Président !

Reno a porté la main à son arme et Rude, près de lui, semble également sur le poing de passer à l'attaque. D'une voix calme, Rufus questionne :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, exactement ?

— On vous a préparé un petit spectacle qui devrait vous plaire. Et je nous ai même réservé des places de choix, rien que pour vous et moi.

Rufus hésite, n'appréciant vraiment pas la lueur enfiévrée qui brille dans son regard.

— Mes hommes…

— N'ont qu'à aller faire un tour en ville en attendant. (Avec un sourire, Kadaj incline la tête sur le côté.) Ils pourront revenir vous chercher une fois que tout sera terminé…

Rufus va pour lui demander ce qu'il entend exactement par là, mais juge plus prudent de s'en abstenir. Tout ce qu'il risque de récolter, c'est d'agacer son interlocuteur… peut-être même de le rendre violent.

Rude et Reno se tiennent toujours là, n'attendant qu'un mot de sa part pour se jeter sur Kadaj. Ils sont bien conscients, pourtant, qu'ils ne font pas le poids; que comme la veille, l'affrontement va tourner à leur désavantage, mais…

— C'est entendu. Rude, Reno, allez faire un tour.

— Mais…, tente Reno.

— Il ne m'arrivera rien, le rassure Rufus. Je crois, de toute façon, que ce ne serait pas dans l'intérêt de notre ami.

L'Incarné ne répond pas, pas plus que les Turks. Ceux-ci daignent cependant s'éloigner, quoiqu'en traînant les pieds et en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers par-dessus leur épaule. Kadaj le pousse finalement en direction de l'immeuble.

— En vérité, lui dit celui-ci, une fois à l'intérieur. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de vous tuer.

— Tu me soupçonnes encore de savoir où se trouve Jenova…, lui répond Rufus sans se démonter. Ce serait donc gênant si je venais à mourir en emportant ce secret avec moi.

— Est-ce que c'est un aveu… ?

— Non. Mais c'est ce que tu crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Kadaj laisse entendre son rire, qui résonne de façon sinistre dans ce grand bâtiment complètement vide.

— Je pourrais vous torturer pour vous forcer à avouer, dit-il en s'arrêtant près de l'ascenseur. Vous êtes faible et malade, président, et je me demande combien de temps vous seriez capable de me résister…

Du doigt, il vient appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Rufus, lui, conserve le silence. Malgré son calme extérieur, il ne peut nier qu'une petite boule d'angoisse s'est formée au niveau de son estomac. Pas forcément gênante, mais tout de même agaçante – car c'est presque comme si son interlocuteur venait de remporter une victoire sur lui.

Il peut sentir le regard de Kadaj se poser sur lui. Devine son sourire, ce petit sourire de prédateur satisfait qui sent la peur chez sa proie. Rufus croise les mains et, comme la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, dit :

— Très amusant.

Kadaj laisse de nouveau entendre son rire et revient prendre place derrière lui. Puis, comme il le pousse à l'intérieur de la cabine, il se penche dans sa direction et lui glisse à l'oreille :

— Je me demande si vous le penserez toujours une fois que j'aurai perdu patience.

Et alors que la porte se referme lentement derrière eux, il ajoute :

— En attendant, gardez bien en tête que ce qui arrivera aujourd'hui sera uniquement le fait de votre obstination.


	12. Chapter 12

1

Ils ont réussi ! Ils l'ont enfin trouvée ! Et même si Loz et Yazoo ne sont pas là pour savourer l'instant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le rejoignent. Quant à lui, il ne laissera plus jamais personne la lui arracher.

La boîte qui contient les restes de sa mère toujours serrée contre lui, il arrête finalement sa moto à l'ombre de la tour Shinra. Il sait que des gêneurs ne tarderont pas pointer le bout de leur nez, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Maintenant qu'elle est à leurs côtés… à ses côtés, tout ira bien.

Laissant ses doigts glisser le long de la boîte, qu'il caresse presque amoureusement, il sent les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Il ignore ce qu'on a pu lui faire subir pour qu'elle en soit réduite à ça – juste une moitié de visage abîmé à l'œil encore intact –, mais ses ennemis ne sont pas parvenus à tuer son esprit pour autant.

— Je suis là, maman, murmure-t-il en continuant ses effleurements. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, maintenant.

Avant qu'il n'ait toutefois pu obtenir de réponse de sa part, il peut percevoir le ronronnement d'un moteur. Son visage, sur lequel un sourire était venu se perdre, retrouve son agressivité et il descend de sa moto.

En quelques bonds, il va se percher un peu plus haut sur la tour Shinra. D'ici, il n'a aucun mal à suivre l'approche du gêneur et, s'il ne peut pas encore distinguer ses traits, il devine sans mal de qui il s'agit.

_Jusqu'au bout, tu auras été une déception, grand frère…_

Pour lui, comme pour leur mère. Et il est grand temps pour ce traître de payer.

— Cette fois, plus question de fuir…, dit-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur la boîte coincée sous son bras. Et je ne compte pas échouer ici.

Car personne ne l'empêchera d'accomplir sa Réunion.


End file.
